


White Picket Fences

by aryawaterss



Series: White Picket Fences Trilogy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, more will be added as time goes I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryawaterss/pseuds/aryawaterss
Summary: "But the house didn’t capture his eye. It was the boy who was in the window, looking down at him that captured his attention with his jet black hair."Taeyong just moved to Connecticut because of his father's job at the start of his senior year of high school. But what catches his eye is his neighbor, Jaehyun.





	1. The New Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone will be introduced over time but to make it simpler: 
> 
> Characters going to college:  
> Taeil  
> Hansol
> 
> Characters in high school:  
> Taeyong  
> Johnny  
> Yuta  
> Jaehyun  
> Winwin  
> Ten  
> Doyoung
> 
> Characters in middle school:  
> Mark  
> Haechan

There was something unpleasant about moving that Taeyong did not like. Most people think that the unpleasant thing is packing and then unpacking your belongings. For Taeyong, it was knowing that it was going to be a pain in the ass to make friends, especially as a senior. His dad took a job as the headmaster of a really nice prep school in Connecticut. The previous headmaster was retiring and somehow Taeyong’s dad was the perfect replacement. Goodbye California. Hello Connecticut.

His older sister didn’t really care about the move. She had already finished her undergrad and was moving to Chicago for grad school. She was super ambitious which was why Taeyong looked up to her a lot. His mom was a stay at home mom so she had nothing to lose. It was Taeyong who was gonna be miserable for this entire summer.

 Taeyong carried one of the boxes from the moving truck up the front porch and into the house. He set it in the living room. He went up the stairs and went to his new room. It was nice. Not as nice as his room back in Malibu. That was great. But Taeyong guessed he could make do with it. He was going off to school after all next fall.

 “Taeyong?” his mom called from down the hall.

 “Yeah, Mom?” he said.

 “Do you know where Ruby’s box is? The movers don’t know where it is,” she said.

 Taeyong got up and walked over to the corner of his room. His dog, Ruby, pretty much lived in his room which is why he just packed her things with his. “Right here, Mom.”

 “Oh good,” his mother said with a sigh of relief. “Where is that silly girl anyway?”

 “Probably outside in the back. She has a new yard to explore. I’ll go get her,” Taeyong said as he left the room. He was wearing a black t-shirt today and a pair of jeans. He recently dyed his hair to be silver because he wanted to stand out and be edgy. Maybe this would help him make friends. That was before his dad told him that having dyed hair broke the student dress code at his new school. Buzzkill Dad.

 He walked out to the back yard. “Ruby. Here Ruby!” His dog, Ruby, was in the corner of the garden digging away when she heard Taeyong call her name. She ran over there, her four little paws barely visible in the grass. Ruby was only 3 years old in human years but she acted like a puppy still. “Hey girl!” Taeyong bent down and let Ruby lick his face. “Find anything interesting? Come on. Show me.”

 He walked over to the garden and saw that there were roses planted from the previous owners. “Roses, huh. How did you know I liked them?” That was when Taeyong looked up and saw the house next door. It was white compared to his new blue house. The fence was white as well. It looked like the most idyllic house there was.

But the house didn’t capture his eye. It was the boy who was in the window, looking down at him that captured his attention with his jet black hair.

 

***********************

 

Jaehyun sat in his bedroom listening to music while his best friend, Sicheng (or Winwin as everyone called him since he just won at life honestly in all levels), messed around on his laptop. “Bro, I can’t believe you have never cleaned up your laptop before.”

 “I’m lazy,” Jaehyun said as he played with his phone. “How are we gonna be sophomores this year?”

 “No clue. Okay. Looks like I might need to take this with me when I go home tonight. Gonna take a while to clean I think. Okay with you, bro?” Winwin asked.

 “Go for it, man,” Jaehyun said as he changed the song to a Kendrick song.

 Winwin looked up and walked over to one of the two windows in Jaehyun’s room. “Looks like the new neighbor is here finally. Heard this is the new headmaster. According to Johnny, there’s an older daughter and a son. The son’s a senior.”

 “Am I even interested in this gossip?” Jaehyun asked.

 "Uh, you should be,” Winwin said. “Because damn.”

 Jaehyun perked up. Winwin never swore in any aspect. This meant something was up. “You just said damn. What do you mean by damn?” 

“Just come over here,” Winwin said, motioning for Jaehyun to get over to a window. “That boy has to be the senior.” 

Jaehyun got up and walked over to the window that faced the neighboring house’s yard. “All I see is the dog digging at the rose garden on my side.”

“Oh just wait,” Winwin said. He went back to the laptop, leaving Jaehyun there to wonder for himself.

“Seriously bro, I just see a...dog.” Jaehyun’s voice suddenly got caught. He no longer just saw a dog. He saw a boy with silver hair. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans but the shirt showed off his arms. They looked good. Jaehyun could barely tell from a distance but he saw that there was a kind of mark by his eye.

This boy was the most beautiful boy Jaehyun had ever seen in his life. Jaehyun had crushes before on other boys. Most of them were one sided since Jaehyun only let a few of his friends know his sexual preference. But this boy. Oh, this boy. He was just breathtaking. He couldn’t help but stare.

 The boy next door looked up. Jaehyun kept staring. 

***********************

 

Taeyong kept looking at the boy in the window. The boy was looking back at him. Taeyong didn’t know what he was feeling at that moment. The last time he felt this way was a year ago when his ex-boyfriend asked him out on their date (which Taeyong accepted and they dated for about three months before Taeyong broke it off because of the move). The boy in the window with jet black hair had this stare. It felt as if it was burning through Taeyong’s skin. But he didn’t care because he was doing the same to the boy.

_Say something, Taeyong. Damn it. Say something._

Ruby started barking, taking Taeyong’s eyes off the boy at the window. He picked up his dog and went back to looking only to see that the boy was no longer there.

“Ruby you silly girl. I wanted to say hi to that boy over there,” he said. “Let’s go inside and unpack. Come on.” They walked towards the house. Taeyong looked back next door and sighed. He wanted to know that boy’s name so bad.

***********************

  
Thank goodness for that dog. The boy picked up the dog and Jaehyun ducked down on the floor.

“You okay?” Winwin asked.

“Winwin,” Jaehyun said, panting. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

 Winwin smiled. “Hold on. I need to text someone.” He got his phone out and started tapping away.

 Jaehyun sighed. “Of course. You’re texting Yuta.”

 “The one and only,” Winwin said. “We need to all have a little talk I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is my first time writing fic in years. Just years. But Jaeyong. JAEYONG!. So please let me know what you think. Chapter Two will be up later next week.


	2. An Unexpected Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do I do? I want to talk to him but how? How do I talk to someone who is just so striking?” Jaehyun asked, putting his head in his hands. This was a new feeling for him for sure.
> 
> “Brownies,” Winwin said. “Have your mom make some brownies when she gets home from work in a bit so you can bring them over next door. A welcome gift to the neighborhood.”
> 
> “Or you could make them yourself,” Yuta said. 
> 
> “Yeah. I’ll go do that. I think I have a chocolate brownie mix. I’m gonna go do that. Bye,” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong’s mom ordered pizza for them. The pizza was decent for Taeyong’s taste. He would rather be grabbing pizza by the slice on the pier with his friends. Man, this sucked.

“Taeyong, tomorrow we’re going over to the school to get you officially registered and so I can start getting ready as the new headmaster,” Taeyong’s dad said.

“Sounds good, Dad,” Taeyong said as he took a bite of his pizza. “How long is it gonna take?”

“Your registration? Not long. But I might be there longer. I know that the soccer team will be having open tryouts next week. Maybe you should go out for it,” Taeyong’s dad said.

“Is there a photography club there? I’d like to join that more,” Taeyong said. “More my style.”

“And what style would that be?” his mom asked. 

“New school means a fresh start, right?” Taeyong asked. “No one will know me here except as Headmaster Lee’s son. Gotta create a name for myself, you know.”

His dad laughed. “There’s nothing wrong being known as my son. But remember, hair has to be a normal color before the school year starts. Blond, black, brown, red, normal.”

“So pink. Got it!” Taeyong laughed. His dad glared at him. “Sorry Dad.”

Just then the doorbell rang. “I wonder who that would be,” Taeyong’s mom said as she started to get up.

“Don’t. I’ll get the door,” Taeyong said. He got up and left the kitchen. He got to the front door and opened it. He took a step back. Standing in his doorway was the boy from the window next door holding a plate of brownies.

“Hi,” the boy said.

***************************

“Okay. So let me get this straight,” Yuta said as he sat on Jaehyun’s bed. “Jaehyun here just fell in love at first sight? Like that. Our little Jaehyunie who could barely even utter a word to Taeil last year but is now friends with him? Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Have you seen Taeil? He’s hard to read. But anyway Yuta, he’s so…”

“The word you are looking for is beautiful,” Winwin said.

“Like you,” Yuta said to Winwin. While Winwin was very receptive about things, the only thing he could never pick up on was Yuta’s huge crush on Winwin. Yuta was a senior like Johnny this upcoming fall and apparently the beautiful boy who lived next door.

“What do I do? I want to talk to him but how? How do I talk to someone who is just so striking?” Jaehyun asked, putting his head in his hands. This was a new feeling for him for sure. 

“Brownies,” Winwin said. “Have your mom make some brownies when she gets home from work in a bit so you can bring them over next door. A welcome gift to the neighborhood.”

“Or you could make them yourself,” Yuta said.

“Yeah. I’ll go do that. I think I have a chocolate brownie mix. I’m gonna go do that. Bye,” Jaehyun said. He got up right away leaving his two friends in his room alone. He ran back in. “Don’t do anything funny.”

“I’m not logging onto your blog and writing about how you fell in love today,” Yuta said smiling.

A little over an hour later, Jaehyun was finished in the kitchen. Winwin and Yuta had left to go hang out with Johnny and Taeil for the rest of the night. Jaehyun would join them eventually. But first, he had to bring over some brownies. The worst part was waiting for them to cool.

“What smells good?” his mom asked as she came in from the garage. She set her keys on the counter. “Did you make brownies today?”

“Yeah. The new neighbors moved in today. Though I should welcome them I guess,” Jaehyun said shyly. “Johnny told Winwin who told me that our new neighbor is the headmaster at school.”

“Oh yeah. That’s right. I heard that too. He has a son who’s a senior. His name is Taeyong I believe. Heard it from Hansol’s mom at work today. Have you heard anything from Hansol recently or is he still at dance camp until he leave for school in the fall?” asked his mother.

“Still at camp. He will be here at the end of July before heading off to Julliard,” Jaehyun said.

“That boy has always been so driven. Let me know what you want for dinner. Your dad will be back in an hour,” his mom said. She kissed him on the top of his head. “Look at you. Growing up so fast on me.”

“Mom,” Jaehyun groaned. “I’m only going to be a sophomore.”

“Still, I remember when you were in diapers. Let me know, okay?” She left the kitchen leaving Jaehyun to wait for his brownies.

After another 30 minutes of waiting and playing on his phone, he decided they were cooled enough. He cut them in perfect squares and put them on a plate. He found some plastic wrap and wrapped them.

“Mom,” he said. “I’m going next door. Be right back.” He picked up the plate and walked to the front door and slipped his shoes on.

He walked as confidently as he could. Here he was bringing over a plate of brownies to a boy he had never met but had only seen for those wonderful few seconds. He reached the house and walked to the door. He pressed the doorbell and heard a dog start barking. Ruby. He tapped his foot as he waited. Then the door opened. The beautiful boy, Taeyong, had come to the door. The boy took a step back.

The first thing Jaehyun noticed as the scar near Taeyong’s eye. It was so prominent and yet it made Taeyong look even more beautiful.

“Hi,” Jaehyun said.

*************************** 

Taeyong tried to catch his breath. How can you breathe when the jet black haired boy was standing in your doorway. Dimples. There were dimples on his face. Taeyong felt weak.

“Hi there. Can I help you?” he asked.

“Oh. Uh, I’m your neighbor. I made you some brownies and to welcome you to the neighborhood,” the boy said.

“Cool! I love brownies! I love chocolate! I just love anything sweet. Uh, do you want to come in?” Taeyong asked. “We’re having pizza right now but I’m sure my parents won’t mind if you introduce yourself.”

“Uh, sure. Sure. I’m Jae...Jaehyun,” the boy said.

_Jaehyun. So beautiful._

“Nice to meet you, Jaehyun. I’m Taeyong,” Taeyong said. Jaehyun walked into the house and took his shoes off. Taeyong took the brownies from him and closed the front door. “Mom, Dad. We have a guest.”

Jaehyun caught himself for a second. He was being invited into Taeyong’s house. He just thought he would drop off the brownies and then leave but no. Taeyong invited him in. As Taeyong walked in front of him, he noticed that he was shorter. Older but shorter. There was a height difference then.

_Snap out of it Jaehyun. You just met the boy. Calm down._

Jaehyun reached the kitchen. “Mom and Dad, this is Jaehyun. He’s our neighbor and made us brownies.”

“Well that’s very kind of you, Jaehyun. Thank you so much,” Taeyong’s mom said.

“It was nothing. Welcome to the neighborhood and to Connecticut,” Jaehyun said. _Also I’m in love with your son because he captured my heart earlier today._

“Jaehyun? Jaehyun Jeong? I believe you’re attending Walker Prep. I’m Headmaster Lee,” Taeyong’s dad said.

“Yes sir. I’ll be a sophomore this fall,” Jaehyun said. “A group of my friends and I all go there actually. There are two seniors I’m really close to as well as two recent graduates.”

“I’m sure Taeyong would love to meet them,” Taeyong’s mom said.

“Mom,” Taeyong said. “Are you setting me up on a play date?” Taeyong’s mom laughed.

“I’m actually getting together with them tonight after I eat dinner if you would like to join us,” Jaehyun said.

“Sure. That sounds cool actually,” Taeyong said. “Let me walk you to the door.”

“Goodbye. Nice to meet you,” Jaehyun said.

“See you at school, son,” Taeyong’s dad said.

Taeyong and Jaehyun walked back to the front of the house. “We’re gonna be getting together at 8 pm. I’ll uh...I’ll stop by at 7:30 if that works for you,” Jaehyun said.

“Yeah. Yeah. That works. I’ll see you at 7:30,” Taeyong said. He opened the door for Jaehyun.

“7:30. It’s a date. I mean, not a date. You know what I mean,” Jaehyun said, laughing to himself. The dimples appeared again and Taeyong had to look away.

“Sounds good. See you then,” Taeyong said. Jaheyun walked out and Taeyong closed the door. He leaned his back against it and clutched his chest. His heart was racing. He needed a better outfit.

 

*************************** 

Jaehyun walked down the steps and got out his phone and dialed a number.

“How was Operation: Brownies?” Yuta asked.

“He’s coming to hang out with us tonight,” Jaehyun said.

“Well,” Yuta said. “I take it that Operation: Brownies was a success.”

“I need to change into something better. I don’t have much time.” Jaehyun was smiling. He was going to be spending time with Taeyong tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Thank you all for the comments, kudos, subscriptions, hits, etc. Thank you thank you thank you! I was going to wait until Saturday to post this but I blame Ennana. Chapter 3 will be up within the next week. So please wait for it. Updates will be slowing down soon because Real Life will be happening (aka moving towns) but I will try to supply you all with some Jaeyong to keep you alive. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well!


	3. That Pretentious Hipster Music

Jaehyun looked at himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He had changed his outfit so many times. First, he had on a pair of khaki pants and a red polo but decided he looked like he was going golfing. Then he put on a green shirt but it just didn’t look right. He finally decided on a graphic t shirt with a white button down over it and jeans. This way the boys wouldn’t grill him too much. He styled his hair slightly by making it a little messier. 

“You have this,” Jaehyun said to himself, gripping the sink. “You can survive being with him and your friends.”

He walked down the stairs and into the living room where his parents were watching tv. “Thanks for dinner, Mom.”

“You’re welcome sweetie. Heading out to be with the boys?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’ll grab my jacket just in case it gets cold on the shore. Don’t wait up,” he said.

“We still do,” his dad said. “Have fun though.”

Jaehyun grabbed his jacket from the front hall closet and put his shoes on. He left the house and briskly walked next door where we rang the doorbell. He heard Ruby barking and could hear her little paws running to the door. 

“Ruby, calm down,” Taeyong said from the other side of the door. The door opened and Jaehyun had to remind himself to breathe. 

 

****************

Taeyong spent longer than he wanted to getting ready. He showered, shaved, and went through so many boxes trying to put together the best outfit possible. The final product: a plain black t-shirt with a light jacket and a pair of jeans. So pretty much what he wore today. He looked at himself in the mirror once more before going downstairs. 

“Mom, how do I look?” he asked.

“You look great,” his mom said. “I’m excited that you will be making new friends tonight.”

“Yeah. Me too,” he said. Just then the doorbell rang and Ruby instantly started barking. She ran towards the door. 

“Ruby, calm down,” he said. He opened the door and instantly he felt as if time had stood still. Jaehyun was standing in front of him. The urge to kiss him was intense. Taeyong literally wanted to just walk up to Jaehyun, push him against the wall of his house and kiss him right there. He stopped himself. 

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Jaehyun said. “Ready to go?”

“Uh yeah. Yeah. Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See you later!” Taeyong said. He put his shoes on and then walked out the door, closing it tight. “So where are we going?”

“There’s a shake place over on the pier that we like to go to since it’s summer. After that, we usually go to a spot on the beach that everyone hangs out during the year. Doyoung will meet us there. He’s busy at his job until 10 tonight,” Jaehyun said as they started walking down the street. 

“How many people usually do you, uh, hang out with?” Taeyong asked.

“Well, there’s Sicheng, my best friend. We call him Winwin. He’s a sophomore like me. Ten, is a junior like Doyoung. Yuta and Johnny are both seniors like you. Taeil is going to college like our other friend, Hansol. Hansol is at a dance camp for most of the summer. He’s going to Juilliard so we’re really proud of him,” Jaehyun said. “You might see two middle schoolers show up to get shakes and then leave. Mark and Donghyuck live two and three doors down from my house and are best friends. They kinda look up to us so we just let them feel like they are part of the group when they really can’t.

Taeyong couldn’t help but notice the dimples on Jaehyun’s face when he smiled. “That’s nice of you though. How long had you been living here in Connecticut?” he asked.

“My whole life. How about you and California?” Jaehyun asked.

“My whole life until this summer. California was great though. My friends were pretty cool I guess but it sucks moving when you are starting your last year of school,” Taeyong said. 

“Oh totally. I would hate moving during the school year. New school, new friends, new everything.”

Taeyong looked at him. “You just described my life.”

Jaehyun started to laugh. Then they were silent as they kept walking towards the pier. Jaehyun had no idea what he wanted to say. He knew what he wanted to do easily. Without question he knew exactly what he wanted to do with Taeyong. He felt his face turning red.

Taeyong on the other hand was also thinking like Jaehyun. Only a few hours into knowing him and yet Taeyong just knew there was something about Jaehyun that felt just...right. He wanted to know everything about him and this night was the first step in that process.

“So uh, we’re here,” Jaehyun said. They had reached the pier and were at a place called Tom’s Shakes. “No one knows who Tom is anymore. He founded the place I guess?” Jaehyun walked up the wood steps to the door and Taeyong followed. The door opened and the two boys walked in. In a corner booth were five boys waiting for the two who just came into the door. 

“Jeffrey!” a taller boy yelled. “Get over here.”

“Jeffrey?” Taeyong asked as they started walking over.

“It’s a long story,” Jaehyun said. 

“A story that involves a dog, a cat, and a stolen car,” the tall boy said. “I’m Johnny Suh. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Taeyong said. 

“So, uh, this adorable little sunshine is Winwin. Next to him is the self-described Prince of Connecticut, Yuta. Next to Yuta is Taeil. He’s the oldest of us all. Next to Taeil is Ten, who is also really good at dance like Hansol. And then there is Johnny,” Jaehyun said. “Everyone, this is Taeyong.”

The five boys all waved at Taeyong who waved back. “Okay, scoot over so we can get all seven of us in here,” Ten said. He pushed Taeil who pushed Yuta. Yuta literally attached himself to Winwin who just slid over like normal. Jaehyun sat down and then Taeyong sat next to him. 

Their legs were touching. Taeyong had his hands on his legs, with his right hand dangerously close to Jaehyun. Jaehyun looked down. He noticed it right away. Slowly he put his left hand on his left leg and waited. 

“Okay Taeyong,” Ten said. “Your dad is the new head of the school. Is he super chill or strict? I need to know. For reasons.”

“Uh, I guess you can say he’s a rule follower,” Taeyong said. “Why are you wondering?”

“No reason,” Ten said as he took a sip of his milkshake. “There goes the prank I had planned.”

“Oh yeah. We should order shakes I guess,” Jaehyun said. He raised his right hand and a waitress came over. “Can I have a cookies and cream, please? Taeyong, what about you?”

“Chocolate is fine,” he said. The waitress wrote it down and left. 

“By the way, guess who is buying tonight?” Winwin said. “Someone who lost a bet.”

“I did not lose the bet from last week,” Taeil said. “I just forgot to do what I said I would do.”

“And what was that again, grandpa?” Yuta asked.

“ Not saying it,” Taeil said. “Anyway. Taeyong. Please help distract them. How do you like Connecticut so far?” 

“I like it so far. It’s beautiful,” Taeyong said. He was looking at Jaehyun while talking. Jaehyun saw Yuta smirk and gave him a look.

“Any girlfriends we need to know about? Or boyfriends?” Yuta asked. 

“Uh, no girlfriends. I did have an ex boyfriend before I moved here but we broke it off,” Taeyong said. Just then their shakes arrived. Taeyong took a long sip of his shake. He brushed his fingers against Jaehyun’s hand to see how he would respond. Jaehyun’s fingers brushed back. The two boys kept having their fingers touch while the conversation kept going on. 

_ He’s had a boyfriend before _ , Jaehyun thought.  _ I already am lacking in so many areas _ . 

“Look, all I am saying is that Vampire Weekend deserves more love and support,” Johnny said.

“That pretentious hipster music? No way,” Taeil said. “How can you consider them artists? They hardly release music.”

“Because they are perfectionists. There are way too many artists out there that just release music because they want to stay in the media but how much of it is good? Only some. Music is supposed to be passion, not just money,” Johnny said. 

“You will have to excuse Johnny here. He gets very, very heated when it comes to music,” Ten said. Taeyong noticed that Ten looked at Johnny with these hearts in his eyes. Poor Johnny was oblivious. 

“Dance battle tonight should be interesting then,” Winwin said. Yuta reached over and took a sip from Winwin’s shake. Winwin hit him on the head. “That’s mine.”

“Indirect kiss,” Yuta said, smiling. Winwin just rolled his eyes. 

“Dance battle?” Taeyong asked. 

“Once a week, there is a dance battle on the beach around 10 pm. It gets pretty heated sometimes because Ten and Hansol have been the reigning champs for years but there is always some summer visitor trying to challenge and be the new boss at dance,” Taeil said. 

“The music can be any genre as well which makes it even better,” Johnny said. 

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong. “We have to keep ourselves occupied here somehow.” He looked down and noticed that his left hand was holding Taeyong’s right hand. He knew that he shouldn’t be holding it but he couldn’t get himself from letting go of it. 

“What are you looking at, Jaehyun?” a voice said. Jaehyun let go instantly and looked up. 

“Mark Lee, our neighbor,” Jaehyun said to Taeyong. “He’s going to be in eighth grade.”

“Hi there,” Taeyong said. 

“You like Jaehyun don’t you. It’s all over your face,” Mark said. He was holding a vanilla milkshake in his hand. “Hey Hyuck! Hyuck! Get over here! Jaehyun has a crush!”

“You’re banned from coming over to my house for the next month,” Jaehyun said. 

“That won’t work. Your mom loves me,” Mark said.

Another boy came up to him. “Taeyong, this is Donghyuck. He’s in seventh grade.”

“Nice to meet you,” Taeyong said. “I’m your new neightbor.”

“Cool,” Donghyuck said. “Mark, we have to leave in a bit. Curfew is soon.”

“How much longer until I can hang out with you guys?” Mark asked. 

“When you reach high school,” Johnny said. “And get to be my height.”

Donghyuck looked at Mark. “You can’t ditch me.”

Mark looked at Donghyuck. “You have Jeno. Anyway, I’ll be over at your house tomorrow Jaehyun for lunch.”

“I said you were banned!” Jaehyun said as Mark and Donghyuck left. 

“What time is it anyway?” Ten asked.

“Around 9:30. Battle starts at 10 so we should head over,” Taeil said. 

The boys all slowly got up and left the booth. Taeil went to the front to pay and then came back. “So the bet for next week: confession.”

“What do you mean by that?” Winwin asked. 

“Well, if you have a crush on someone you need to confess to them since next week is the Summer Festival and it’s prime couple time. The person who does not confess has to pay up next week,” Taeil said.

“Deal,” Ten and Yuta said. 

“Wow. I wonder who your crushes are,” Taeil said sarcastically. 

“Okay. To the beach!” Ten said. “I have to keep my title!” 

Jaehyun looked over at Taeyong. He didn’t want to lose this bet. He never lost them. But he also just met Taeyong. It would be weird if Taeyong didn’t like him back. And why would he when they were strangers. 

Taeyong clenched his fists. A bet to confess. He had only known Jaehyun for a few hours but he knew he had to confess. He had a week. He could do it. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update! But thank you so much for the comments! I'm going to be pretty busy soon with packing and moving in 2 weeks so updates will be slower until I get myself settled in. I will try to write a chapter a week or a chapter every other week. 
> 
> Also, how am I still functioning after being part of the train event? The world will never know.


	4. Only Fools Fall For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. 
> 
> The texts in italics is Jaehyun and the texts in bold italics is Taeyong.

The Dance Battle ended with Ten being the winner, keeping the streak alive. Doyoung showed up right after work and hung out with the boys until they all started heading home for their curfew. As they all went off their separate ways, Jaehyun was left with Taeyong.

“Did you have fun?” Jaehyun asked. “They can be pretty intense sometimes though. I think you were able to figure that out within the first half hour. I’m sorry. They’re great guys once you get to know them.”

“No need to apologize,” Taeyong said. “They were really nice.”

“Good,” Jaehyun said. From the street lights, Taeyong could see his dimples. Taeyong turned away fast. Those dimples were as deadly as that black hair of his. And his eyes. And his lips. And his nose. And stop Taeyong. 

“But that whole bet thing? Why do you guys like to do that?” Taeyong asked.

Jaehyun laughed. “It started when we were all kids and it kinda has stayed I guess. It was our way of trying to make ourselves get out of our comfort zones.” 

“I get it yeah,” Taeyong said. He kicked a loose stone that was on the sidewalk and stuck his hands in his pocket. “So Yuta is going to confess to Winwin? And Ten to Johnny?” 

“Yup. Yuta hates paying for food and Ten hates paying for anything. I’ve been wondering if Taeil will confess though,” Jaehyun said. “He has a huge crush on Doyoung but since he’s going off to school he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. Even with the festival next week he probably won’t.”

“How about your friend that’s gone? Hansol? If he was here, who would he confess too?” Taeyong asked.

“Yuta. But Yuta’s crazy over my best friend so it’s awkward. But he’ll be fine when he goes to school. He’s very driven,” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong nodded. He had to ask the question. He just had to ask it. “And you? Anyone you would confess to?”  _ Me. Please say me. Or something like that.= _

Jaehyun laughed nervously. “No comment there. Anyway, we should, uh, exchange numbers since we’re neighbors. And I don’t think my mom would be super chill with me shouting out of my window to talk to you.” He took out his cell phone and messed around with his screen. 

Taeyong did the same thing and gave his phone over to Jaehyun. They put their numbers in the phone and gave them back. Jaehyun smirked. “Looks like we’re at my house,” Taeyong said.

“Yeah. We are,” Jaehyun said. They continued walking to the door. 

“You walking me to my door like we’re on a date or something,” Taeyong laughed nervously. 

“Anyway, uh, Taeyong, have a great rest of your night. I’ll see you later.” Jaehyun waved and then turned around, running to his house. 

Taeyong opened the door to his house and closed it. He took off his shoes and then looked down.  _ Oh _ . “Mom. I’m home. I’m taking a shower. Night.” Taeyong ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, gripping the sink. How long was his dick like that? And did Jaehyun see? Was that why he ran away??? One thing Taeyong knew for sure was that he really, really liked this boy.

 

***************

Jaehyun ran into his house and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He quickly took off his pants and sighed. He had looked over at Taeyong’s pants when they were at the door and quickly looked at his. That was the most silent confirmation of all time. He fished his phone out of his pants and texted Winwin to call him. 

“Bro,” Winwin said. “You okay?”

“IGOTAFREAKINGHARDONJUSTLOOKINGATHIMI’MNOTOKAY.”

“Whoa calm down. Here, talk to Yuta for a bit,” Winwin said. 

“Wait. Why are you with Yuta right now? That’s more important,” Jaehyun said.

“No comment,” Winwin said. 

“So little Jae Jae,” Yuta started to say before Jaehyun cut him off.

“I know where you live and I will cut you.”

“Okay. Calm down. So you really do like him I guess. You gonna confess for the next bet?” Yuta asked.

“Well, are you?” Jaehyun asked. 

“How do you know if I haven’t confessed already? Anyway, did you get his number?” Yuta asked.

“Yes. Should I text him?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Duh. Talk to him over me. Winwin and I are uh...busy,” Yuta said, letting out a very quick moan. 

“Is my best friend giving you a hickey right now? Eww. I gotta go.” And with that Jaehyun hung up. Of course Yuta probably confessed to Winwin on the walk home. So he won the bet already. 

Jaehyun opened his contacts and scrolled through them. He looked through all the names and then stopped. Taeyong put his name in his phone rather...cutely. How could this boy be 17 years old?

Jaehyun pressed the name and selected messaging. 

_ Okay Jaehyun. Here it goes. _

**********

Taeyong got out of his shower and changed his clothes. He walked back to his room and fell onto his bed. He got his phone out and saw that he had a new message from “NEXT DOOR BOY” and laughed. So that was what Jaehyun put his number under. Taeyong opened the message. 

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:30 pm**

_ Hey. _

Taeyong laughed. Just seeing the word “hey” made him feel giddy. He had to respond back.

 

***********

Jaehyun sat on the end of his bed waiting for the response. It’s been 10 minutes. Maybe Taeyong was asleep already. Then, his phone buzzed. 

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:40 pm**

**_Hi. Sorry. Was in the shower._ **

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:41 pm**

**_I see you put your name in my phone the same as me. LOL._ **

Jaehyun could feel himself blush. 

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:42 pm**

_ Guilty. I was going to put it under my name. But that’s lame. _

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:43 pm**

**_So….what you wearing? It’s so hot out._ **

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:44 pm**

_ Shorts. That’s it. Why? You want a picture? Lol.  _

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:45 pm**

**_And what if I did? But you don’t have to send one._ **

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:46 pm**

_ I miss your voice.  _

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:47 pm**

**_My voice? You miss my voice?_ **

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:47 pm**

_ It’s sexy.  _

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:48 pm**

**_You gonna be up for a while?_ **

**From: NEXT DOOR BOY 11:49 pm**

_ Yeah? _

**Call from: NEXT DOOR BOY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very, very long wait. I just moved to Seoul on Saturday and have been settling in. With Jaehyun leaving us for the jungle, I felt like there needed to be an update. I miss him so much already. Please come back safely, Jaehyun. Taeyong better have given him cuddles before he left or I swear. Also, Dreamies comeback is just days away and I'm excited to be at the music shows again! Also, feel free to follow me on le twitter if you have not: @seojohnnyboy.


	5. Look What You Made Me Do

The next morning, Jaehyun woke up with a smile on his face. He and Taeyong had talked until 2 am before finally deciding it was a good idea to sleep. They talked about everything: California, school, life, music, dreams, and then ended up talking about boys. Jaehyun had no idea how to tell Taeyong he was in love with him. Already. It was so obvious. He got out of bed and walked over to his window to see if Taeyong was up. The curtain was up but he couldn’t see Taeyong at all. 

“Jaehyun? You awake?” his mom said from the door. 

“Yeah. Please tell me you made waffles,” he said as he threw a shirt on to head downstairs. He looked out the window one more time and smiled. 

************************

Taeyong woke up to Ruby licking his feet. He playfully kicked his dog away. “Go away, Ruby. I’m dreaming about my future husband.” He and Jaehyun has talked until 2 am and he was so happy. How could Jaehyun just get him, you know? How? He understood his deep philosophical mindset that his parents just couldn’t get. 

He threw his blanket off and walked over to the window to see if Jaehyun was awake. His curtain was down so he wasn’t up yet. He didn’t want to text him yet either. What if he woke him up? He put on a t shirt and ran downstairs. 

“Morning,” he said as he reached the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Isn’t it a good morning?” 

His dad was reading the paper with his coffee and nodded. “Eggs are already made and on the table for you,” he said. “You’re in a good mood.”

“Yeah. Jaehyun...Jaehyun and his friends are really cool. They’ve known each other for most of their lives so they’re very comfortable with each other,” Taeyong said. “I’m going to be hanging out with Jaehyun later today. One of the boys has a pool so we’re going to hang out there.” He sat down and started to eat.

“I’m glad you’ve made friends already, sweetie,” his mom said. “Are some of them your age though?”

“Yeah. Johnny and Yuta are. Doyoung is a junior. Winwin and Jaehyun are sophomores. I met two of the neighbor boys and they’re in middle school still,” Jaehyun said as he took a sip of orange juice. “Taeil is going to college as is Hansol. He’s at dance camp all summer.” 

“Ah yes. Hansol Ji. I’ve heard of him,” Taeyong’s dad said. “He’s the pride of the town actually.”

“Anyway, I need to shower and then head over to Doyoung’s I guess. He has the pool. But he’s working today so I don’t know if we can use it or not,” Taeyong said. He got up and left. 

“But you hardly touched your breakfast!” his mom called to him. 

He didn’t need breakfast when he knew for a fact he would be seeing Jaehyun shirtless in an hour. 

*******************

Doyoung stood at the front door of his house with an expression of distaste on his face. “I can’t believe I have to work and yet here you all are using my pool without me.”

“Why use the beach when there are people who are flirting with Winwin?” Yuta said as he put his arm over Winwin’s shoulders. “We all know he’s mine.” A smile crept on Winwin’s face. 

“So, who confessed first?” Doyoung asked as they walked to the pool.

“I did,” Yuta said. “But I can’t tell you how it happened, ‘cause that’s a little rated.” 

“I’m gonna throw up,” Jaehyun said. “Just keep it to yourselves please.”

“Sure,” Winwin said. He kissed Yuta on the lips softly. “If only I knew about this sooner.”

“My room is off limits,” Doyoung said. “I’ll be back around 3 pm. Please don’t trash my house or my mom will kill me.”

Ten started laughed. “It was one time!”

“ONE TIME TOO MANY!” Doyoung yelled. 

The boys slowly got into the pool and started to relax. All except for Taeyong. He was too nervous to even take off his shirt in front of Jaehyun. With his ex, it took him months to be comfortable. But here he was…

“Yo California!” Ten yelled. “Get off your ass and get in here. Even No Jam Taeil is in here.”

“I’m not No Jam. I just prefer to be more civilized when doing things,” Taeil said from the steps to get into the pool. 

Taeyong got up from his chair and took off his shirt. He jumped in and then came up, shaking his hair. “So, now what?” 

Jaehyun swam over by him. “Nothing really. Just hanging out in here until our skin sucks and then we usually get out and raid Doyoung’s fridge. His mom loves us. His older brother is always out with his girlfriend anyway.”

They looked at each other for a few moments, not saying anything. Jaehyun was transfixed by Taeyong’s face and Taeyong was just transfixed by Jaehyun’s everything. 

“Ahem. You two gonna kiss or something?” Yuta asked. 

“Shut up or I will tell everyone about when you lost your virginity,” Jaehyun said. 

“Wait? When did this happen?” Ten asked. “I know everything! Johnny, did you know?”

“Nope,” Johnny said. “But maybe we should get out before Yuta and Jaehyun start killing each other.” 

Taeil nodded and the three of them left the pool with Winwin following. Taeyong had no idea what to do right then so he stayed. 

“Yuta, you know you’re my friend and I love you and all but sometimes you just don’t know when to stop,” Jaehyun said. He swam to the side and got out. He got a towel and dried himself off before walking inside. 

“You crossed a line there, Yuta,” Taeil said. “You know how sensitive Jaehyun can get.” 

“Apologize when he’s done cooling off,” Johnny said. 

Taeyong got out of the water and dried off. While the others were back in the pool, Taeyong slipped inside to find Jaehyun. 

*****************

Jaehyun could count how many crushes he had had since he reached puberty. Yes, he had a crush on Yuta and on Taeil but they never needed to know that. Sure, he crushed on Johnny and Ten because who wouldn’t. And he even had a crush on Hansol at one point which resulted in the two of them almost kissing. Almost. But for Jaehyun, being teased about something he considered to be way too sacred was deadly. He knew he could just mention that Hansol and Yuta had a fling last summer but no one would think that would be a good idea, especially since Winwin was suddenly so enamoured. 

This was why you never dated within your friendship circle. 

Jaehyun was sitting on the steps for the second floor with his head in his hands. He was so tired of this. The only one of the high schoolers who never experience anything. 

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked. Jaehyun looked up. Taeyong was standing in front of him. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just gonna stay inside until lunch I guess,” Jaehyun said. 

Taeyong sat next to him. “I’ll stay with you. I know no one, remember? I just know you.” 

Jaehyun smiled. He could feel his face get red. “Yeah. Sorry about that. Sometimes knowing people your entire life sucks.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong said. He reached over and ran his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. “It does.”

“Totally,” Jaehyun said. He turned and put his hand on Taeyong’s chest. “It really does.” 

The rest was a blur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cliffhanger! The next chapter will happen right after this ending so no worries. But this ending is all up to your own imaginations. 
> 
> Sorry for the long lack of updates. Had to get used to the new job. I'm still getting used to the new job as well as living in the city, plus promotions are winding down. Also, Jaeyong has been lowkey sailing during the oversea schedules. We are blessed!


	6. Attention Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts right towards the end of chapter 5 and then finishes it in a way. It's also a little shorter but there are reasons for that.

Taeyong went inside Doyoung’s house to look for Jaehyun. It wasn’t that hard to find him, actually. He could see a pair of feet around the corner on the stair case. Instead of going to Jaehyun right away, he waited. He wanted Jaehyun to have a just a tad more alone time. 

There was one thing Taeyong knew for sure and it was that he had no idea what the dynamic was between this group of friends. One minute they were laughing at each other and having fun. The next it was like they wanted to kill each other. There was a lot of history between all of them and form what Taeyong gathered from the pool, Jaehyun knew a lot of secrets. He was the trusted one of the group. He wouldn’t tell the secret unless he needed to. Taeyong was that when he lived in California. He was the secret keeper. But sometimes being the secret keeper makes there be more stress. 

Doyoung’s house was covered with pictures of his family. His older brother looked like Doyoung but slightly shorter. It looked like an ideal family too. No wonder Doyoung was so friendly. He was showered with love at home. 

Taeyong decided to finally go over to Jaehyun. He walked over quietly before going, “Jaehyun?” Jaehyun looked up. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just gonna stay inside until lunch I guess,” Jaehyun said. Taeyong could tell he wasn’t fine. 

He sat next to him. “I’ll stay with you. I know no one, remember? I just know you.” 

Jaehyun smiled. “Yeah. Sorry about that. Sometimes knowing people your entire life sucks.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong said. He understood what he was going through. He reached over and ran his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. “It does.” Jaehyun’s hair was still wet but it felt nice. 

“Totally,” Jaehyun said. He turned and put his hand on Taeyong’s chest. “It really does.” 

Taeyong gulped. He didn’t expect Jaehyun to put his hand on him. Hell, he didn’t expect to run his hand through Jaehyun’s hair. 

“I have a question,” Taeyong said. 

“Yeah?” Jaehyun asked. He moved closer. “What is it?”

“Have you ever had a boyfriend before?” Taeyong asked.

“No,” Jaehyun said. His legs started to touch Taeyong’s leg. “I’ve had crushes a lot though. I have one now.”

“Who is it?” Taeyong said.  _ Me. Be me.  _

“I’m looking at him,” Jaehyun said. 

Before he even knew it, Taeyong had his lips pressed onto Jaehyun’s. He pushed the boy back slightly on the stairs and twisted his body so he was on top of him. He felt Jaehyun move his hands up and down his chest. They had both forgotten that they were already shirtless from the pool. 

Jaehyun’s hands found Taeyong’s waist and moved him even closer. Taeyong took that was an invitation to continue. He found his lips move from Jaehyun’s mouth to his collarbone and started to kiss it gently, just for Jaehyun to catch his breathe. 

“Don’t stop,” Jaehyun said. “Please don’t.”

“I won’t,” Taeyong said. He looked over at Jaehyun and looked directly into his eyes. “I need to you to do this to me too.”

Jaehyun started to kiss Taeyong’s collarbone. Taeyong let out a sharp gasp. He moved his hand down Jaehyun’s chest. Down. Down. Down. He stopped at his swim trunks and left it there. Jaehyun looked up from Taeyong’s shoulder and smiled. 

“Let’s go to Doyoung’s room. He already wants me dead anyway,” Jaehyun said. 

Taeyong got up and pulled Jaehyun up, planting a kiss on his lips. His lips refused to move as they walked up the stairs. Taeyong knew this was going to fast. He and Jaehyun had only known each other for a day but yet, it felt like a lifetime. 

They stumbled into Doyoung’s room and Taeyong threw Jaehyun onto the bed and got on top of him. Whatever what was going to happen for the next two hours would be between them and the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That was a ride, right? But the story is not over yet. Trust me. There's a lot to be discussed in this story. There are only a few more chapters left. Thanks for the feedback as always!


	7. One Didn't Get Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the day before and is in Yuta's POV. Have fun YuWin shippers.

_ The previous night  _

After Yuta and Winwin said good-bye to Taeyong and Jaehyun, they started heading towards their houses. Yuta was slightly taller than Winwin, probably by a good inch or two. With the cards on the table for the bet, Yuta knew that he had to tell Winwin how madly in love he was. 

He stopped walking and Winwin continued on. “Hey, Sicheng,” he said.

Winwin turned around. “You never say my real name. Like ever. What’s up with you?”

Yuta sighed. “Oh fuck it.” He walked right up to Winwin and put his hand under his chin. “You are so oblivious.” He gently placed his lips on Winwin’s and then pulled back. “So oblivious” He kissed Winwin again only harder this time. Winwin’s lips responded and Yuta felt that was confirmation to keep going. After a few minutes, they both pulled away. 

“Uh, wow,” Winwin said.

“I have liked you for a long time. Actually I’m pretty much in love with you. Everyone could see it, except for you. I don’t get it,” Yuta said.

“Maybe because I sometimes don’t get people?” Winwin asked. “But, uh...do you want to come over to my house for a bit?”

Yuta pulled him in for a kiss. “My pleasure.” They held hands the entire way to Winwin’s house. His parents were gone so they had to house to themselves. The moment they walked into the house, Yuta pushed Winwin against the door. They found their way to Winwin’s bedroom and sat down on the bed. Yuta pushed part of Winwin’s t-shirt away and started to kiss his neck. He had dreamed about this for a while. Winwin kept sighing which urged Yuta to continue. 

“We could have been doing this for months,” Winwin said. “Should have told me sooner.”

“Wait. Do you like me too?” Yuta asked. 

Winwin sighed. “If I didn’t, would you be here?” Right then, his phone rang. Yuta shifted so Winwin could get out his phone. “It’s Jaehyun.” 

“Answer it,” Yuta said.

“Bro,” Winwin said into his cell phone. “You okay?”   
  
“IGOTAFREAKINGHARDONJUSTLOOKINGATHIMI’MNOTOKAY.” Jaehyun spoke so fast that Winwin could hardly understand.    
  
“Whoa calm down. Here, talk to Yuta for a bit,” Winwin said. He gave the phone to Yuta and then pushed Yuta’s shirt aside and kissed his neck.    
  
“Wait. Why are you with Yuta right now? That’s more important,” Jaehyun said.   
  
“No comment,” Winwin said faintly.    
  
“So little Jae Jae,” Yuta started to say before Jaehyun cut him off.   
  
“I know where you live and I will cut you.”   
  
“Okay. Calm down. So you really do like him I guess. You gonna confess for the next bet?” Yuta asked. Winwin’s kisses were driving him insane.    
  
“Well, are you?” Jaehyun asked.   
  
“How do you know if I haven’t confessed already?” Winwin’s kisses were not only driving him insane but were making him not able to focus on anything. “Anyway, did you get his number?” Yuta asked.   
  
“Yes. Should I text him?” Jaehyun asked.   
  
“Duh. Talk to him over me. Winwin and I are uh...busy,” Yuta said, letting out a very quick moan. Winwin had decided to take off his own shirt and Yuta could hardly believe it.    
  
“Is my best friend giving you a hickey right now? Eww. I gotta go.” The phone clicked and Yuta put it down. 

“Sorry. Had to take it off. Easier,” Winwin said. 

“Before you continue, I have a little plan for Jaehyun and Taeyong,” Yuta said. 

“Oh yeah?” Winwin asked.

“Let’s get Jaehyun angry. I know exactly how to push him. It will make him leave Doyoung’s pool and go inside.Taeyong will have to comfort him since it’s so obvious they like each other already,” Yuta said. 

“They have hardly known each other for 24 hours,” Winwin said. 

“Soul mates, bro. Now, uh, can you please let me take off my shirt?” Yuta asked. 

***********

Yuta has a plan. It was one that would piss Jaehyun off badly but Winwin knew that it was out of good faith. If this plan worked, it would make Jaehyun and Taeyong just confess. 

They were at Doyoung’s, and he was not happy. “I can’t believe I have to work and yet here you all are using my pool without me.”   
  
“Why use the beach when there are people who are flirting with Winwin?” Yuta said as he put his arm over Winwin’s shoulders. “We all know he’s mine.” A smile crept on Winwin’s face.   
  
“So, who confessed first?” Doyoung asked as they walked to the pool.   
  
“I did,” Yuta said. “But I can’t tell you how it happened, ‘cause that’s a little rated.”   
  
“I’m gonna throw up,” Jaehyun said. “Just keep it to yourselves please.”   
  
“Sure,” Winwin said. He kissed Yuta on the lips softly. “If only I knew about this sooner.”

Yuta’s stomach flipped.    
  
“My room is off limits,” Doyoung said. “I’ll be back around 3 pm. Please don’t trash my house or my mom will kill me.”   
  
Ten started laughed. “It was one time!”   
  
“ONE TIME TOO MANY!” Doyoung yelled.

They all got into the pool except for Taeyong who was just on the side still. 

“Yo California!” Ten yelled. “Get off your ass and get in here. Even No Jam Taeil is in here.”   
  
“I’m not No Jam. I just prefer to be more civilized when doing things,” Taeil said from the steps to get into the pool.   
  
Taeyong got up from his chair and took off his shirt. Yuta looked over at Jaehyun and saw that there was a smile on his face. That meant it was time to put the plan into action. Taeyong jumped in and then came up, shaking his hair. “So, now what?”   
  
Jaehyun swam over by him. “Nothing really. Just hanging out in here until our skin sucks and then we usually get out and raid Doyoung’s fridge. His mom loves us. His older brother is always out with his girlfriend anyway.”   
  
Taeyong and Jaehyun kept looking at each other. They weren’t talking and yet it was like they were. The unresolved sexual tension. Yuta knew exactly what to say.    
  
“Ahem. You two gonna kiss or something?” Yuta asked.   
  
“Shut up or I will tell everyone about when you lost your virginity,” Jaehyun said.

Bingo.    
  
“Wait? When did this happen?” Ten asked. “I know everything! Johnny, did you know?”   
  
“Nope,” Johnny said. “But maybe we should get out before Yuta and Jaehyun start killing each other.”   
  
Taeil nodded and the three of them left the pool with Winwin following. Taeyong had no idea what to do right then so he stayed.   
  
“Yuta, you know you’re my friend and I love you and all but sometimes you just don’t know when to stop,” Jaehyun said. He swam to the side and got out. He got a towel and dried himself off before walking inside.   
  
“You crossed a line there, Yuta,” Taeil said. “You know how sensitive Jaehyun can get.”   
  
“Apologize when he’s done cooling off,” Johnny said.   
  
Yuta saw Taeyong get out of the pool and dried off. He went inside. The plan had worked. Yuta started to laugh. 

“Dudes,” Yuta said. “I just got those two to admit something without them even realizing what I was doing.”

“The fuck?” Ten asked. “So you telling Jaehyun to kiss Taeyong was part of a plan?”

Yuta nodded. “Look, two soul mates can’t fight their attraction for each other but they don’t know how to say it. They needed a push and I was that. I need to sneak inside and see if it worked.” He planted a kiss on Winwin before getting out of the pool. He went inside quietly and saw two pairs of feet on the staircase. 

Excellent. 

He walked a little closer and then he saw it. Jaehyun and Taeyong were kissing passionately and without any hesitation. They got up and headed upstairs while still kissing. Yuta had to stop himself from chuckling too loud. His plan worked. 

He went back outside smiling. “They’re upstairs now.”

Taeil looked at everyone of the boys. “Doyoung’s gonna kill them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. Work was crazy hectic with having an open class as well as Chuseok break. But I finally got a new chapter out. It's a little different from the previous ones. Only a few more chapters left (3-5) so enjoy while you can!


	8. Something Like Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. More notes at the end.

Jaehyun never was one who believed in fate. That was all Johnny honestly. He talked about fate and destiny all the time. It was pretty funny to Jaehyun that Ten and Johnny were fated for each other but Johnny hadn’t really acted on it yet. But that all changed just the day before when Taeyong came into his life.

Stupid, sexy Taeyong who was currently curled up next to Jaehyun with his eyes closed on Doyoung’s bed. Doyoung was going to kill them for coming into his room anyway. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong and traced his lips with his fingers. He always had wanted to do that with someone. Taeyong’s lips curled into a smile. 

“You know, you could just kiss me again,” Taeyong said, his eyes still closed. 

“You do realize we’re both shirtless, right?” Jaehyun asked.

“I do,” Taeyong said. “Want to make it go further?”

Jaehyun blushed. “No. Not like that. We should maybe go downstairs soon before they suspect anything more.”

Taeyong sighed. “But this bed is comfy. Come put your head down.”

Jaehyun listened and put his head next to Taeyong’s. “Taeyong, do you believe in fate?”

Taeyong nodded. “I do. It’s a strange concept but I totally believe in it.” He ran his hand through Jaehyun’s hair and pulled him closer. “Because I was fated to love you.”

“We just met each other the other day,” Jaehyun said. 

“And yet here we are on a bed...shirtless. I’m just saying,” Taeyong said. He kissed Jaehyun’s ear. “Let’s not go downstairs. Let’s just stay here.”

“You make it hard to say no,” Jaehyun said. He kissed Taeyong on the nose before moving over to his lips. “Really hard.” He felt Taeyong move his hands down Jaehyun’s sides towards his swim trunks. Jaehyun moved his hands likewise and they sat there while the two of them continued kissing. 

They had no idea how much time had past before the door opened again. 

“WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY ROOM?” Doyoung’s voice broke Jaehyun and Taeyong apart.

Jaehyun just smiled. “Hi man.”

“Out. Now. Leave me, please,” Doyoung said. Taeyong and Jaehyun got up and ran out of the room laughing. 

“THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!” Doyoung said from his room. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun reached the first floor and kept laughing. Jaehyun looked down and saw that Taeyong had grabbed his hand. 

“Well, well, well,” Yuta said. “I believe a thanks is in order.”

“Guess what?” Taeil said. “He planned this whole thing to get you two to make out.”

“I had no idea of the intent,” Winwin said to Jaehyun. “Forgive me?”

“Well,” Jaehyun said as he looked at Taeyong. “I have a person to kiss again and again now.” He kissed Taeyong quickly. He moved his head to turn away but Taeyong caught him, kissing him. Jaehyun was helpless. 

He was helplessly in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, super short. There are only 2 more chapters left. But fear not! This is just the first story planned in a series. I'll reveal more later. Also, happy MAMA Games everyone! Prepare yourself for NCT Asia cause you know SM is gonna drop the new about it. You know they will.


	9. Oh My My My

**One Month Later**

Summer was winding down for the boys. Taeil and Hansol were getting ready to go to school. The seniors were preparing for the start of the new year. The juniors and sophomores as well as the middle schoolers were getting ready to be under the guidance of seniors. But for Jaehyun and Taeyong, it was one blissful month. 

Taeil lost the bet once again and then the bets suddenly just stopped. It wasn't anyone's fault. Ten confessed to Johnny with Johnny rolling his eyes saying "I knew that years ago." Ten then surprised him to a trip to Mexico for a week. He went all out for his confession. Yuta and Winwin were inseparable.  The two of them were always all over each other in come capacity that they resulted in just not hanging out with the boys on some days. 

"Jaehyun," Winwin told him one day. "How do you know if you have found the one?"

Jaehyun raised his eyesbrows. "You just have that strong feeling in your chest that everything hurts and that is when you know that he's the one."

Winwin smiled. "You're invited to our wedding in a few years. You know that right?"

"I'm the best fucking man or else," Jaehyun said. He looked up from his phone. "Gotta go. Time to hang out with Taeyong. We're going to the movies to watch the new Marvel flick."

"Oh, with one of the Chris' or no?" Winwin asked. "Why can't Chris Pine join the Marvel Cinematic Universe? He's so fine."

"Because they can't collect them all, you dork." Jaehyun got up from Winwin's bed and waved goodbye. He headed out of the house and towards Taeyong's. 

He and Taeyong had had that one month of bliss. Almost every day they were talking in person, through text, or on the phone. And when they weren't talking, there was kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. One day, Jaehyun's lips got so chapped they had to stop. He was so head over heals in love with Taeyong and he knew Taeyong was as well. Taeyong would be his first and last boyfriend ever. He was sure of it. 

For Taeyong, it was the same feeling. Taeyong's chest had butterflies in it whenever he saw Jaehyun. He told that to Jaehyun the third day they became a couple. They realized early on that they went to fast right away so they made boundaries. They needed to ply 20 Questions every date they went on before they could kiss each other. It killed Jaehyun inside but he knew it was for good reason. There was a age gap between them but he never felt it when he was with him one on one. Taeyong revealed how he got his scar on his face, who his first kiss was (a girl at a party when he was 8 and he realized then and there that girls had no impact on him), who his ex boyfriend was (apparently he was a singer in Hollywood) and how far they had gotten. Taeyong told Jaehyun everything had to be out in the open right away for their relationship to work. For that, Jaehyun was grateful. 

"Hey there beautiful," Taeyong said from the front of his house. Ruby was in his lap. 

"Hey there handsome," Jaehyun said. "And how is my favorite puppy?"

"I'm good," Taeyong said. "I can't believe you think I am like a puppy."

"Not you," Jaehyun said. "I was talking to Ruby."

Taeyong smirked. "You know, my parents are out of town until tomorrow night." He had this look in his eye that Jaehyun knew all too well. 

"We're not seeing the movie, are we?" Jaehyun said as he walked closer to Taeyong who was standing up now. 

"We could watch a movie from the couch instead," Taeyong said as he slowly walked backwards to the door. He opened it and he and Jaehyun walked in. 

"Or we could do this," Jaehyun said. He closed the door behind him and grabbed Taeyong by the waist and spun him to be against the door. He kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ruby, to your kennel. I'm busy," Taeyong said as he slowly kissed Jaehyun back. The two of them found themselves in a position they were more than comfortable with. They knew this position inside and out. They would never go over the boundary they set up for themselves. That would be when they were older and much more wiser. But for now, Jaehyun just really enjoyed Taeyong's tongue being shoved down his throat and Taeyong just really enjoyed knowing that Jaehyun was fighting within himself to take off Taeyong's shirt or not.

He did this time. And his own shirt as well as their pants. But that was all they let themselves cross. Just being in the moment and being together was enough for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry. Life+work+life+promotions=hectic since October's end. Promotions were wonderful as was being part of the showcase and the hi touch. #JohnnyRemembersMeStill But I never forgot this fic. There's still one more chapter left and then this part of the story will be done. It will be pretty short as well. We have to read Jaehyun and Taeyong's relationship in high school and college still, right? The sequel to this fic will be out sometime this summer. I'm going to take time to plan it.


End file.
